


What can a couple hundred genocides do to one little skeleton anyways?

by rfnobody



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Death, Suicide, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfnobody/pseuds/rfnobody
Summary: So, so, so many genocides. How in the world is Geno supposed to live through all of them? Again, again and again, Chara RESETS, just to repeat what they did the last timeline. He feels grey, blank, empty. Geno wants it all to end, end, end but it's nowhere in sight. The DETERMINATION inside him isn't helping either.Forced to an eternity alone in the darkness and having to watch the genocides over and over and over, that doesn't seem like a recipe for disaster now does it?





	What can a couple hundred genocides do to one little skeleton anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have never written a story like this before so best bet is to do a one-shot before an actual story. My favourite sans is Geno so naturally Imma him suffer! A little birdie told me it's good to let your favourite characters suffer so that they get a comforting ending.
> 
> But what if there wasn't a comforting ending?

Geno was stuck here, in the void. Underneath that god awful light, surrounded by so much darkness can really hurt your sockets. And stars was Geno lonely. Since he got rid of Frisk and gave up on sans, there truly was no one to talk to, was there? He just wished he could sleep until death but that wasn't a possibility anymore. The DETERMINATION travelling through his bones was the only thing keeping these broken bones and a scarf alive. Or dead. Who knows at this point? Geno wonders what he can do to pass the time. He was afraid of the dark so there was no way he was just gonna go walking into the void for, even if he had his shortcuts. Geno didn't want to watch the genocides anymore. He hadn't been scared for them in a long time but recent events found him fearing them again because he became numb to them. Numb to thousands of monsters being murdered over and over and over again. Only Death could go numb to something like that and Geno sure as hell knew he wasn't death. He was a glitch. And Geno hated it.

Back to the point of being bored, what else is he supposed to do? Geno would have to wait 5 (or was it 3?) more genocides to pass before he could rip out all the flowers and grass underneath him again. Geno was not going to stare up at the light above him again. The last time he did that he couldn't see for a considerable amount of time. Ugh, being a glitch is boring. Geno had already slept a bunch of times today, too many to count, so he couldn't just do it again. Then sleeping will get boring! Geno decides he'll just think back on what he did when he got bored the last time when the answer wasn't to just sleep.

Setting aside his scarf, Geno took of his jacket. He knew that as soon as Chara RESET again his jacket will come back. He's been down this block before. Getting out his bone attacks and a blaster just in case, Geno used a bone to make the jacket go up into the air and made it dance about a little before deciding it was secure. Heh, the jackets arms were swinging about really funny. Maybe next time he'll do more of that but currently he had a quest to complete. Geno sent more bones towards the jacket to make it look like a simple skeleton without a head. This does look really funny. Geno chuckled to himself for a while. "Maybe I can play for a bit," Geno quickly lanced at the genocides and back again, "The demon child's only in Waterfall, I've got a bunch of time." For a while, Geno entertained himself by making the silly skeleton with his ruined jacket do a bunch of stupid things, like a dance that he and his brother learned but swore to never show another soul. Of course Paps still showed Undyne and Alphys. Paps. Paps. Paps! He'd love to see this! Quickly stopping the little show, he grabbed his scarf and put it on again. "Look Papyrus, this is quite silly isn't it? Do you think it's funny?" As per usual, Geno was talking to himself, or talking to Papyrus' scarf, whichever you prefer.

By the time Geno decided his little show was over, Chara was entering New Home. Whilst it didn't matter really, back then Geno loved to keep by his little schedule. He put the scarf to the side again, sure that Papyrus wouldn't want to see Geno training, only because it was murder. He could surely kill the demon brat eventually right? Right. He gave the skeledummy a blue bone to 'attack' with and started to fight it. Geno had to learn new attacks so he didn't stick to patterns and become predictable again. He remembered sparring with Papyrus and noting how he changes the length of his bones. This fight isn't real so he can experiment here. This doesn't need to be a super serious training session this time, he has eternity to do that.

Noting that Chara was exiting Snowdin, Geno took off his jacket. He had decided that he'd do a little show for him and Papyrus. Geno knew that Papyrus loved those shows and also knew that there was no point training. When Geno decided he was ready to fight the demon, he went and confronted Chara from the SAVE SCREEN from where they RESET. Turns out that there's a little infinite barrier there to keep glitches and viruses from accessing the SAVE SCREEN. Oh how many RESETS have been wasted for a day never to come? Oh well, at least he had something to do and look forward to. So Geno took off his jacket and put the bones through to make his little show. He did this for 3 RESETS straight. Every time it went back on his arms, Geno just carried on his show. He thought it was kinda funny how his show kept on getting cut off halfway through. On the 4th one, he felt exhausted. Well he hadn't slept for a while. Then it hit him. Geno's magic was getting more and more depleted with every 'show' he did. And with the desperation of someone who's fate is supposed to be to be trapped in the void for all eternity, Geno summoned as much magic as he could.

Immediately he felt more tired than he ever had been but Geno had one certain fact left in his mind that he remembered. 'If a monster runs out of magic, they will Fall Down and dust.' Remembering this fact he shot blasters, blue bone and white bones at his jacket. Hell, just to use more magic, he lifted himself up extremely high into the light and Geno hurled himself onto the floor. His magic was extremely low, his eye light was fading out and being so high up in the light, he could barely see. And on accident, Geno through himself into the darkness, far, far, far from his little light of safety. He didn't realise this until he woke, who knows how long later. All he could see was darkness and Geno screamed. His voice hoarse and broken meant it was quiet but still had the effect. His SOUL was completely filled with fear.

With most his magic depleted and his SOUL shaken to the brim with fear, Geno Fell Down. And almost straight after dusted on the spot.

All that remained in the darkness was a lonely red scarf and the echoes of screams from a Lost Soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my story! I wanted to make something sad because I'm in a very grey mood at the moment. RIP
> 
> Also sorry Geno, forgive me!


End file.
